


Night in

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: Short drabble based on s04 ep15 night out.





	Night in

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I love Ryan and Dwight's "friendship"   
> Comment below!

Dwight wakes in the middle of the night to Ryan's  
feet restlessly kicking against him.  
Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand   
he peers down at him.   
He's shivering and sweating and to Dwight's  
shock there's blood coming from his nose,  
smeared across his mouth and down his chin.  
"Ryan." He calls shaking his shoulder.  
"Mmm!?" He whines trying to roll over.  
"You're bleeding." He informs pulling him up  
enough to stuff another pillow behind his  
head, trying to elevate him somewhat to   
keep blood from draining back into his throat.  
He's so out of it he doesn't even complain.  
Dwight presses a hand to his head, weird, he  
thinks, he's not running fever.   
He climbs out of bed and stumbles to the   
small bathroom. Searching for a clean washcloth  
in the chaos proves mildly challenging, he finally  
finds one somewhat resembling clean and runs  
it under the faucet. Michael's snoring from the couch  
as he carefully picks his way across the floor back to  
the bed. He can't believe they're in Ryan flippen Howard's  
apartment, staying overnight no less.  
He sits back beside him and starts wiping at the   
mess on his face.  
"Shh!-" He yelps jerking his head away. "Man! What the heck!"  
"You're bleeding." Dwight repeats still wiping away.  
"That's frickin freezing!" He whines.  
"Sorry." He says finishing up.  
Ryan sighs, burrowing deeper under the cover and  
rubbing his face against the pillow.  
"Hey, Ryan? Are you okay?" Dwight asks hesitantly, confused.  
There's a long pause. "...yeah." He eventually replies.  
"Hey, dwi?" He slurs tiredly after a minute.  
"Yes?"   
"What was that song your mom used to sing?" He asks.  
Dwight smiles slightly and starts to sing softly.  
Five minutes in and the tension starts to leak from  
Ryan's limbs and in ten he's completely limp breathing  
deeply. Dwight sets his glasses back on the nightstand  
and lies back down next to Ryan again just listening to him  
breathe, his sweaty body pressed against his side.  
He drifts off to sleep wondering if he was telling the  
truth or not.


End file.
